1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards, and particularly a waterproof keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A keyboard includes a number of keys which define gaps. When water is splashed on the keyboard, the water will flow into gaps defined by the keys. If the water cannot be removed from the keyboard in time, damage may occur to the electronic components secured in the keyboard. Therefore, an improved keyboard may be desired.